Ice storm
by LilMissJerk
Summary: Story set in the afternoon carried on throughout the night. Don't hate, if you feel the need to hate then simple pop off the page. Shikamaru/Sakura ship.


Raindrops. Pounding on Kakashi's back, blood mixing into the rain, flowing down his shoulder, down his elbow and off is forearm as he held his body over Sakura's. After they disappeared into darkness of the evening and the dark clouded sky, they stopped and Kakashi let Sakura down. He was letting out harsh breaths while he leaned against a tree.

"Sakura.." he panted out while reaching his hand back, trying to take out the small dagger that was lodged in between his shoulder blade and his spine. She let out a slight gasp when she saw the dagger, she quickly made it to her feet and pulled it out of him and tossing it away from the two.

For once she was silent, kakashi was breathless from running as far and as fast as he could to get away from the assassins that had attacked him.

"There" He pointed at the nearby mountain "a cave" he pushed himself to his feet again and tugged on her shirt to get her moving. They scaled the mountain and reached the cave in no time.

"this isn't too far from the village" Sakura looked out of the gaping entrance.

They both jumped to alert when they heard the sound of small rocks grinding against the ground as footsteps approached the entrance. Sakura grabbed her dagger and quickly stood at the entrance waiting. The footsteps came closer and closer but faltered quickly, whoever it was they were standing there, they knew someone was inside.

With a hasty breath the figure charged into the cave with full intent to attack, Sakura quickly grabbed onto the figure but was quickly thrown to the ground, she could feel the cold hard blade against her windpipe. At first it was almost puncturing the skin but it quickly pulled away.

"Sakura?" the voice sounded.

Sakura looked up at the figure that had been pinning her down "Shikamaru?" she gasped out then let her head fall back onto the ground in relief.

"what are you doing up here?" Shikamaru questioned while lifting Sakura up to her feet but quickly dismissed her once he saw the blood coming from Kakashi "Kakashi Sensei, are you alright?" he walked over to him and lifted him to his feet to assist him with walking.

"we were attacked by assassins.." Kakashi said through clinched jaws, moving his hand around Shikamaru's neck to hold himself up "we must go now" he sounded.

Sakura looked out of the cave as the thunder clapped, lightening lighting up the ground below. _I don't want to go back out there _She thought to herself and swallowed slowly and looked at Shikamaru "It's really dark out.. What if we fall?" she questioned. He could obviously tell she was afraid, who wouldn't be?.

"I need to get Kakashi to safety, if I go back to the village and come back with lanterns do you think you'll be okay until I come back?" he asked her while re-gripping onto Kakashi, he waited until he got even a nod from Sakura. He slowly walked out of the cave with Kakashi, carefully scaling down the hill and taking him through the woods silently until they reached the village.

"Naruto!" Shikamaru shouted once he made it through the doors "Help me" he called him over while he laid Kakashi on the small table "I need to get sakura, make sure he gets aid" he demanded. Naruto stared at him until he left the doors again then he ran to Kakashi to check the damage.

Sakura shivered while balled up in the far corner of the cave, she held her knees up to her chest while staring at the cave entrance, she could only see it when it was lit up by the lightening. She quickly jumped when she was a shadowed figure in the entrance.

"Shikamaru?" she asked while moving to her feet, she halted her steps towards the figure when there wasn't a response "is that you?" She asked again but when the lightening struck again she saw it was a thug looking man, she quickly gasped while trying to grab for her knife.

The man charged at her and knocked her to the ground, drawing his arm up with a smaller dagger in his hand and bringing it down to stab her, before the dagger could hit her skin Shikamaru grabbed his arm and with great difficulty he pried it out of the mans hand and used his own weapon to penetrate the mans neck, forcing the blade completely through until the larger man collapsed onto the ground. He was exhaling furiously while the blood dripped down his blade "Are you alright?" he asked her.

She nodded, slightly terrified at the stance of Shikamaru and the look on his face.. _he looks like he enjoyed killing that man_ she thought to herself. He dismissed her once again and grabbed the mans body, dragging it to the edge of the cave, moving his foot to the body and kicking it over the edge. He turned around to face her with a slight grin "He won't be a problem" he walked over to her and held his hand out for her to take "let's go home" he said with his voice cracking a little. She looked up at him and took his hand without hesitation _He's so.. Heroic… when did he get so attractive? What am I thinking?! He's Shikamaru… ew _She kept quiet and stood up, holding his arm close to her.

He looked out of the cave then at her once he felt her grasp around her arm. _Is she afraid? _He thought while keeping his gaze on her tight hold, he tugged his arm out of her grasp and put it around her shoulder when he saw her shivering "You're going to get hypothermia" he muttered, she looked up at him then nuzzled her face into his coat._ Great if she's shivering like this she won't be very fast, that means we'll have to make a fire_ He sighed rather loudly while his mind was complaining "We'll make a fire and then we're going back, okay?" he told her in a dull tone while walking away from her.

"Will they see the smoke?" she asked him while following him to the back of the cave.

"No, it's too dark. We'll be behind this boulder so it should keep most of the light inside and the smoke will go out of the cracks" He pointed at the small crack which surprisingly didn't have rain dripping through. She nodded slowly and stood still and watched him while he took the lantern and lit up the cave "we'll need something to burn.." he stood up and went to the entrance of the cave "there's some fallen oak trees, if I can get to them I can take some of the wood and bring it up here" he said, practically talking to himself while Sakura was daydreaming. Without a word from sakura he jumped out of the cave and made a run for the woods. Sakura ran to the edge and watched as best as she could while the lightening lit up the woods, she saw a few men running instantly towards him.

"Shikamaru! Watch out!" She screamed as loud as she could, everything went silent. The thunder ceased and she couldn't see a thing because the lightening stopped completely._ I can't see anything! He could be dead… oh no! what if he can't see?_ She held her hands up to her mouth while watching out the cave hoping the lightening would show anything.

A good hour had passed and she was still standing, watching, shivering while the wind blew the icy cold ran on her. when a loud clap of thunder sounded she felt a hand grab her ankle and quickly backed away, the lightening flashed quickly and she saw Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru!" she hurried to the edge and helped him inside "You're alive!" she exclaimed joyfully. He stayed quiet while walking over to the fire spot and dropped the drenched logs of wood, he stripped them while remaining quiet, Sakura sat a good ways away from him. She couldn't help but feel something was wrong with him. _What happened? Did he kill them? Is he hurt? Is he mad? Maybe he's hungry_ She beamed once she thought about feeding him "Are you hungry? I have some fruit in my-" she was quickly interrupted by his cold harsh tone.

"No" he erupted while he sat some of the dry leaves from inside the cave onto the fire spot and he sat the few strips of dry oak he carved out. He lit it with his lighter and continued to carve more wood from the large logs. _What happened? Ask him! _He mind kept yelling at her "Shikamaru.. What happened?" she asked in a scared tone. He looked up at her blankly, he pulled his shoulder up in a shrug. _He shrugged! What!?_ She sewed her lips angrily together while trying not to blow up.

"I killed them, both of them. Then that guy before" he said with a blank tone to match his expression. She looked up at him again and gave him a frown.

"You did what you had to" she told him then scooted closer to the fire "I think it was heroic" she muttered quietly.

"Huh?" he looked at her "Heroic?… if that's what a hero does then I don't want to be a hero".

"If you didn't kill the first guy he was going to kill me, Shikamaru." she said while staring at the fire then she got up and walked behind him, moving her hands to his shoulder "That's what a hero is, saving the ones that need saving". She knelt down behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck, she rested her head on his shoulder. He looked at her with a slight smile, not knowing what to do next.

"thank you for saving my life" she said then kissed his cheek softly, he moved his head to face her after he felt the kiss. She turned a light shade of pink when their eyes met. She let go of him and moved over to sit around the fire, ignoring the burning in her cheeks. _I don't even like him.._ she thought to herself.

"Naruto would kill me if I let anything harm you" he said softly while poking at the fire.

She rested her hand on his leg with a smile "still.. Thank you" she looked up at him. He looked at her hand, undeniably feeling a growing urge. A brief moment passed before he leaned closer to her and grabbed her from the back of her neck, pressing his rough lips against her soft lips. Her eyes widened as she felt his lips, not wanting to push him away, she returned the kiss; her hand gripping onto his shoulder as she pressed into the kiss, their tongues clashing in a wet sloppy kiss. He leaned closer and slowly slid off of the log he was sitting on, pulling her carefully down as their lips moved against each others, hungrily. His body towering over hers while he laid her down on her back, his hands moving from her neck to her waist, slowly snaking up her shirt. He moved his lips from hers to the soft skin of her neck, his other hand moving to the hem of her shirt "Sakura.." he whispered out softly. She moved her hand to his bicep, giving it a gentle squeeze, her heart pounding while she stared up at him.

Shikamaru lifted her shirt up and moved down so his face was by her stomach, he pressed a few kisses to her stomach then he trailed his tongue along her skin. She shivered at the delightful feeling of his soft tongue against her skin, then the slight chill of air hitting the wet spot. It was undeniable she wanted him and he wanted her, but she couldn't help but feel a little bad… like she was doing something wrong. She laid still while he continued to kiss along her stomach, he moved his gaze up to her face before leaning back up and giving her a loud kiss, his lips repeatedly pressing long kisses to hers. She moved her hand to his belt, he stopped kissing her when he looked down at her hand. He knelt back up and moved his own hands to his belt, unbuckling it and unbuttoning his pants. Her heart leaped, not knowing how to react. _My first time… how do I act? What do I do? This is supposed to be Sasuke… but…_ She stopped thinking about everything once Shikamaru started taking off his shirt, he tossed it away then started taking off his pants. Her face turned a bright red when she saw his bare chest then her jaw dropped after he finished taking off the rest of his clothes, it looked very different in reality. He leaned down and met his lips with hers again, she was starting to panic until his lips met hers again. She closed her eyes as she moved her lips against his, her hand moving to his back as he pressed his body against hers. He leaned up and lifted her shirt again, this time urging her to lift up so he could take it off of her. She did what he wanted her to, she obeyed him shockingly while he took off her shirt and unhooked her bra, tossing it into the pile with his clothes. She felt highly self-conscious about her body, he moved his lips along her skin chest; kissing her breasts slowly while his hands moved to her skirt. She bit her lip while watching his hand, worried about how it would feel. She let out a moan when she felt his lips against her breasts, she didn't expect a noise to come out of her mouth and neither did he. He looked up at her with a grin, knowing he did something right for sure. She leaned up while watching him, she shimmied out of her skirt and knelt up the same as he did. They were facing each other, her face was bright red. He smiled at her while moving his hand to her neck, pressing another kiss to it, she swallowed her fear and grabbed onto his neck as well and pulled him close, her lips moving against his harshly while she began to lay back. He yet again towered over her, his length grazing against her leg as he did so. He hooked his hand onto her panties and pulled them down and tossed them into the pile of clothes. She gasped as his lips moved to her neck, her heart still pounding while he started to move his length to her entrance with his free hand. He eventually pushed his length into her, she let out a slight groan at the new feeling inside her. It hurt, she didn't think it would but it hurt for a few minutes, she winced as he began to push his hips forward then he pulled out of her then repeated. Her hands moved to his hair, taking it out of the tie and letting it fall down. He let out a soft moan as he moved in and out, quicker and quicker. She let out a heavy moan while gripping onto his hair, her heart finally calming while she got accommodated to the feel. Her legs wrapped around his waist while he continuously thrusted his length in and out of her, she let out a soft whimper. He moved his hands to prop himself up further, both his hands were on both sides of the ground beside her head. He let out a heavy moan while his body pulsed with pleasure, he had no idea this was going to happen tonight; he quickened his pace as he felt himself nearing the edge of his orgasm, she gripped onto his shoulder tightly at the feeling of something building up, she let out a loud whimper filled moan as an orgasm ripped through her body for the first time. Shikamaru let out an almost identical moan once he felt her orgasm around his throbbing length. The thunder outside clapped loudly as he held his body against hers, the warm substance entering her body as it released his. He let out a few heavy breaths while he ceased all movement, she was breathless.

She stared up at him while gasping for air, her heart pounding again while she watched him over her, his hair draping over his face. She leaned up and gave him a quick kiss, he kissed her back when she leaned in then he pulled his length out of her and knelt up again "Wow.." he exclaimed while reaching for the pile of their clothes. She wiped a bit of sweat off of her forehead.

"that warmed me up" she let out an almost giggle, pulling her knees up to her chest again and watching him get dressed.

"I forgot where we were for a second" he said briefly while looking out of the cave. He buckled up his pants and handed her the rest of her clothes and then finished getting dressed himself. "We can't tell anyone about this, Naruto would be pissed and if you want to have a chance with Sasuke then I think it wise if you just kept this between us because no one wants hand me downs" he told her while he watched her dress. Her expression changed once he mentioned Sasuke.

"He should've when he could've" she muttered slightly and stood up.

"I'm not going to blab about this but if you want to talk about it then that's up to you" He told her while tying his hair back up. She nodded while walking to the edge of the cave, the slight light from the sun rising was shining through the woods "we should get back, they'll get worried" he said and started towards the cave entrance, he took her hand and pulled her outside.

They made their way from the mountain and to the village with the ease of the sunlight. Sakura let go of Shikamaru's hand once they entered the village, she leaned up and gave him a soft kiss before walking towards the hut. He half smiled and walked towards his groups hut.

"Sakura! Where have you been!?" Naruto shouted… well he could've just been talking but he's always shouting so who knows.

"I was trapped in a cave with Shikamaru, He kept me warm all night though. If it weren't for him I would've died" she said, slightly swooning. Sasuke looked up at her, almost jealous of her tone.

"How'd he keep you warm?" Sasuke raised a brow while setting his book down.

"A fire" she said quickly.

"It was raining, where'd he find dry wood?" Naruto asked her, suddenly she felt like the lights dimmed and they shined a giant interrogation light on her.

"He stripped… OAK WOOD!" she shouted while scratching her head.

Sasuke and Naruto narrowed their eyes at each other and looked at her again "so you just built a fire?" Naruto asked.

"Yes" she nodded.

"It was below freezing last night, we had a fire all night and we were enclosed and it was still cold" Sasuke told her.

"Okay so.. We spooned, we did what we had to do to stay alive" she said, her hand moving from the back of her head "I'm going to take a bath" she hurried into the bathroom.

Naruto looked at Sasuke "they spooned" he griped.

"Mhm" he nodded in agreement.

"Well I have to get.. Something done" Naruto slipped out of the hut quickly and ran off towards Shikamaru's hut. Sasuke took off in a different direction but they both met up in front of Shikamaru's doorstep.

"Hey!" They both said in sync "I was going to talk to him!" again the both said at the same time. They both grunted and knocked on his door.

"Hang on a sec" Shikamaru's unmistakable voice called out, he opened the door with only a towel around his waist and a cigarette hanging out of his mouth "can I help you?" he said dully.

They both barged into his house, he let out a scoff "By all means come inside" he muttered then shut the door.

"Sakura told us what happened last night" Naruto said, taking a seat.

Sasuke sat beside Naruto "she told us everything" he added.

Shikamaru took the cigarette out of his mouth and exhaled the smoke before swallowing slightly "I think that's personally our own business" he told them before sitting in the neighboring chair "but please elaborate on what she told you" he placed the cigarette back in his mouth.

"She told us that you got friendly with her" Naruto blurted.

"Is that what she said now?" Shikamaru let out a chuckle then blew the smoke out of his mouth.

"Yeah and she said after you got wood you guys spooned" Sasuke added.

"Got wood? Tacky term" he let another chuckle out.

"What's so tacky about it?" Naruto questioned.

"yeah" Sasuke looked at him.

"It's just a bit childish" He said while taking the cigarette out of his mouth and placed it in the ashtray, blowing the smoke in their direction.

"Well please tell us a more adult term for it, since you're Mr. Mature" Naruto said while fanning away the smoke.

"the most proper word for it is erection, but you guys seriously need to leave. It's none of your business what I do with my spare time and you shouldn't pry in Sakura's life." he said while standing up, he walked to the door and opened it for them "I have to take a bath, now leave. Please" he gestured for them to leave.

They marched out of the hut and towards the market area "I can't believe they cuddled" Naruto said angrily.

"He thinks he's so much better than us" Sasuke muttered while walking with Naruto.

"hey could you get that wood for me Chao" a man asked his friend to pass the wood to him.

"Oh please, that's such childish talk. You should've said 'could you get an erection for me'" Naruto told the man. The mans jaw dropped to the floor and the nearby people all stopped what they were doing.

"What did you just say?" The man questioned him in a shocked tone.

"An erection, it's the mature term for getting wood" he grinned like he was the smartest boy in the village.

"Kids" the guy grabbed both Sasuke and Naruto "that's not what that means"

"what do you mean?" Sasuke asked him.

"erection is when…" the man groaned "you know in the morning when your.." he pointed at his pants "stands up? That's what an erection is"

"A boner?!" Naruto shouted loudly.

"Yes kid now keep it down!" The man shouted.

Both Naruto and Sasuke's faces turned bright red with anger when they realized what was going on "SHIKAMARU!" They both yelled angrily.

XXXXX So that was the end, unless you want an add on. Hopefully you liked it. Xoxoxo


End file.
